10 Forever
by divergenttris25
Summary: Tris and Tobias are training their new batch of initiates! (Everyone is still alive) I suck at summaries so please read!
1. Dauntless Life

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic! Please enjoy! (Rated K+ for violence)**

** P.S. Tris and Tobias are married:)**

**Tris' POV:**

I open my eyes and see Tobias staring at me.

"Hey you're up." He says.

"Yep, did you get me some chocolate muffins?"

"Ummm, no I'm sorry!" he says scared. _Grrrr, _I think to myself. "

It's fine." I answer even though it's not. _It's Choosing Ceremony today!_ This is my fourth year as a Dauntless Leader!

I now go by Six to the initiates but like Tobias, Christina, and Will, it's still Tris. I get up out of bed to take a shower so I can go to Christina's to see their beautiful baby daughter, Mia!

I wash my hair and body, and dry myself quick. I get dressed in a black V-neck so you can see my ravens, and some jeans with black Converse shoes. I put on some dark eye shadow, and some mascara, then I'm off to Christina's!

When I get there I knock two times and wait for her to answer. When she opens the door she looks exhausted!

"Are you ok Chris?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she replies. _Maybe Tobias and I can watch Mia for about a couple of hours before the initiates come. _

"Hey Chris, Tobias and I can watch Mia while you and Will can get some sleep." I say. She thinks for a while.

"Are you sure Tris?" she asks. "Yes, I'm positive."

"Ok then, here are the diapers, food, clothes, and other stuff for her!" She hands me the big bag that I hang on my left shoulder, and she gives me Mia which I put her on my right hip.

"Thank you Tris! See you later!" Chris says.

"No problem!" I reply. I hope Tobias doesn't get mad.

When I get home I unlock the door and bring Mia and her items in. Tobias looks at me with wide eyes.

"Why is Mia here?" he asks. _Oh no._

"Because Chris and Will were exhausted and I felt bad for them." He finally understands. Then Mia starts crying. "Shhhh, shhhh." She finally calms down. I lie her down in our bed with her head pillow and surround her with pillows to make sure she doesn't fall off the bed.

After I lie Mia down then I sit on the couch were Tobias is. We turn the TV on and we see a girl named Haliee Eaton drop her blood into the Dauntless coals.


	2. Meet the Initiates

**Sorry on the cliffhanger! Here's chapter two!**

**Tobias POV:**

_I have a sister?! _ I look at Tris, she looks frightened. Finally she turns to me and asks,"Did you know you had a sister?"

"No." Is this good or bad? If Marcus beat her up like he did to me, I will kill him.

"We should leave." I say.

"Yeah we should." She says. Before we go to the net we drop off Mia at Will and Christina's.

"Thank you!" They say at the same time.

"No problem! We would be delighted to watch Mia again some time soon!" Tris says. After we leave their house we walk hand in hand down to the net.

"So, who do you think will be the first jumper?" Tris asks.

"I don't know. Probably a Candor. What about you?"

"Probably an Erudite, not for sure."

Finally we hear some cheers and screams. We see the first jumper come down.

**Tris POV:**

The first jumper is a girl from Amity.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Jamie."

"Make the announcement Four!" I say.

"Fist jumper, Jamie!" He screams loud so everyone can hear.

Then everyone starts screaming and cheering for Jamie.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I say to her with a smile. Then out of nowhere she walks over to Tobias and winks at him! Ughh if she does that to him again I will kill her!

First Jumper: Jamie, Amity. She has dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes and is obviously checking out my husband.

Second Jumper: Matthew, Candor. He has brown eyes with brown hair. He is checking me out and it is very creepy.

Third Jumper: Bradley, Abnegation. He has blonde hair and brown eyes, he is also very nice and very quiet.

Fourth Jumper: Brooke, Abnegation. She has brunette hair and the same eyes as Tobias. We haven't talked to her about Tobias yet.

Fifth Jumper: Tessa, Candor. She has blonde hair with blue eyes is very pretty. She is also checking out Tobias.

Sixth Jumper: Lawson, Erudite. He has blue eyes with brown hair.

Seventh Jumper: Landon, Erudite. Lawson's twin brother except Landon has darker eyes.

Only seven transfers? Dang that's not that much.

"Hello i'm Four and this is Six."

"Wait so your names are numbers? Very impressive." Matthew says.

I walk over to him. "If we wanted to hear Candor smartmouths we would of joined their faction." I say at his face. I walk back to Tobias trying so hard to hold back a laugh.

"Ok we are going to show you where you will be sleeping. We will give you five minutes to change and we will show you the Pit." Tobias says.

We give them five minutes and show them the Pit.

"Now go eat and enjoy a burger." I tell them. After they left I tell Tobias I am going back to the apartment to change. As I'm walking I see Peter and Al. Peter has a gun so I turn around a dart to the Pit that's whenever I hear a gunshot and every thing goes black.

**I am not sorry on the cliffhanger! Haha I will try to post the chapter tonight but if I can't I will have to post it Thursday bc I have a state test coming up that takes about a week to finish:( Bye!**


	3. Big News

**Sorry about the confusion with Tobias' sister's name I'm gonna stick with Brooke:)**

**Enjoy chapter three!**

**Tobias POV:**

As I walk to the Pit without Tris I feel like I should of gone with her. When I'm at the Pit I hear two gunshots. _Tris._ I run down the halls to our apartment and see Tris laying in her own pool of blood. I run to her pick her up and run her down to the infirmitary. When I get there the nurses see Tris and get her a hospital bed. As I run to where they are taking her they block me off and tell me I can't go in there. I start screaming some ugly stuff and finally sit in a chair outside her room. I finally fall asleep in the chair.

Then the doctors wake me up and tell me I can see Tris. I get out of my chair fast and see Tris asleep.

"Tris was shoot in the shoulder two times. We are lucky it wasn't lower than her shoulder." Dr. Moore says. I just nod.

"Who shoot her?" I ask. Whoever did I will kill them.

"We believe it was these people." And he shows me some surveillance. _Peter and Al._ I will kill them. I walk out of the room and go to find Peter and Al. I see Christina, Will, and Uriah come down the hallway.

"What happened to Tris?" Christina asks me.

"She was walking down the hallway to our apartment and Peter and Al shot her in the shoulder two times. She is in room 12." I say holding back tears. "I am going to find Peter and Al and beat them up though is y'all want to come." I tell them.

"Umm, Uriah and Will can go I'm going to see Tris I will help you beat them up later though." Christina says.

"Ok bye!" I tell her. Then Uriah, Will, and I go to find Peter and Al.

**Tris POV:**

I wake up in the hospital with Christina next to me with puffy eyes. _Why am I here? _"Christina, why am I here and what happened?"

"Well you see Tris, you were walking back to your apartment and you run into Peter and Al and they had a gun and.. shot you in the shoulder two times." Christina says. I am shocked.

"Where's Tobias?"

"He, Will, and Uriah went to find Pet-" Then the nurses interrupt her.

"Tris can you go into the bathroom and pee in this cup?" I take the cup. _That's akward. _I do as I'm told and lay down in the bed and Christina tells me the rest. Then the doctors come back.

"Tris when was the last time you, you know had it?"

"Umm, at my honeymoon two months ago. Ok why are you asking me this?" I'm getting angry and nervous. _Am I pregnant? I can't be._

"Because Tris, you are… pregnant. You are able to leave whenever you want to."

_I'm pregnant?!_

**I will try to post Tobias' reaction tomorrow!:)**


	4. Mother and Father

**Hellooo! Sorry about the strange pregnant scene. I'm not that type of person that will post a sex scene… And sorry last chapter was soooo short**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

**Christina POV:**

_Wait, Tris is pregnant?! _

"I'll give you some time Tris…"

I walk out of the room and call Tobias. He doesn't pick up.

I'll just let Tris do it. I walk into the room, Tris is crying.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really. I'm nervous, and what will Tobias say?" Tris says in between sniffs,

"I don't know. All I know is that he will not get mad at you."

Tobias calls me.

"Here talk to him." I tell her.

"Hey Tobias, come see me. I have to tell you something." She says.

**Tobias POV:**

"Hey Tobias, come see me. I have to tell you something." Tris says.

"Hey guys, Tris just woke up. She has to tell me something." I tell Will and Uriah.

"Ok." They say with sad expressions. I go into the infirmitary and go to room 12. I walk in and see Christina and Tris crying. _What happened? _

"Umm, hey Tobias. The important thing I have to tell you is… I'm pregnant." and she starts crying.

"It's ok Tris! We will be fine! We will be beginners at this parent thing, but I know you will be a great mother." I tell her. She finally calms down.

"Thank you, Tobias. I know you will be a great father." I smile. I'm gonna be a father.

"Lets leave." She tells me.

"Ok."

We leave the hospital and go to our apartment. But I will kill Peter and Al in a couple hours.

**Tris POV:**

When we get home I feel so sleepy.

"I'm gonna go to bed Tobias." I tell him.

"Ok, anything for my love." Then we kiss for two seconds then it turns into a passionate kiss. Then I pull away,"Remember, my nap?" I say joking then I walk into my room and fall into a deep sleep.

_*DREAM DREAM DREAM DREAM*_

_I wake up and hear crying. I walk into the living room and see a crib. I look at the baby it's a girl with blue eyes, light skin, and has a face like Tobias but my body. It's our baby! I hear a knock at the door, I open the door and see Peter_

_I slam the door as fast as I can and Peter is stronger and forces the door open. I run grab my baby and go into my room. But Peter snatches my baby and takes out the door. I scream. _

_*END OF DREAM END OF DREAM* _

I wake up drenched in sweat. _Where is Tobias?! _

"Tobias!" No answer.

"TOBIAS!" Now I'm getting irritated. I hear a knock on the door._ Ughh_. I get up and look through the peek hole._ Peter and Al. _I race to my phone and call Tobias.

"Tobias, where are you?"

"Training the initiates,,, Why?"

"Because, Peter and Al are at the door and I don't know what to do." Then I hear the door knock down.

"TRIS, TRIS ARE YOU OK?!" He screams through the phone.

"HELP." is the last word I say before I blackout.

**I'm evil aren't I. Hehee I'll write tomorrow. :) Sorry so short.**

**Byyyyeeee.**


	5. The Kidnap

**Since some very generous people reviewed some nice stuff and told me to update, I'm updating! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tobias POV:**

*****Call from Tris*

"Tobias where are you?" Tris asks.

"Training the initiates… why?"

"Because Peter and Al are at the door and I don't know what to do." _Crap. I will kill them._

Then I hear a door fall down.

"TRIS, TRIS ARE YOU OK?!" I scream through the phone.

I barly hear what she says through the phone,"HELP."

"Uriah! I need you to train initiates for a while because Tris is in trouble!" I say.

I run as fast as I can all the way to our apartment. When I get to our apartment the door is off of the hedges and Tris is gone. _Where can she be?_

**Tris POV:**

I wake up in a small, dark room that makes me feel claustrophobic. I am tied up in a chair with my legs tied up and my arms behind me. On the wall it says _Peter. Is this Peter's apartment?! _Then Peter walks in the room.

"Well, well looks like we have a stiff here." He says then he has a whip. _Oh no._

"We have cameras set up so they can see me torture you in a room where they won't find me." Peter says.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because, you are pregnant with his child when you have always loved me."

"Did you dream this or something?" Then my smart comment gets me slapped in the face. Then finally he leaves. _I have to get out of here._ I start to scream help and look up at the camera. It is blinking red._ What does that mean? Have they found me? Are they watching me? _ Then I try to untie myself. I'm making the knot tighter to where the rep is cutting off my circulation. I finally get my hands untied and start on my legs.

Finally I get my legs and turn the knob, _the door is locked._ It feels like an hour whenever Peter comes back. I dart out the room but then he grabs me by the hair. Then I get the chance to bit him hard to where I taste blood. Then he screams and lets go and stands there holding his hand. Then thats my chance when I get out of the room and run up the stairs. As I'm running Peter catches up to me. Then I turn around and elbow him in the face, soon he has a bloody nose.

Then I finally reach the Chasm. I see Peter right be hide me. He tries to throw me over the Chasm but I catch the rail. Then I trip him with my feet and kick him in the stomach. He grabs his stomach and starts crying. _This is my chance_. I climb up the railing and push him off the Chasm.

**Tobias POV:**

I'm running down the halls and her a bloody murder scream at the Chasm. _Tris? _I run to the Chasm and see Tris push Peter off the Chasm. Her clothes are ripped, her hair is a rat's nest, and her wrists are swollen and red. I run up to her and hug her.

"I'm going to bring you to the hospital, Tris." I tell her and pick her up bridal style and carry her all the way to the infirmitary. They see me with Tris in my arms and get her to bed and check on her. They put her to sleep and she wakes up what feels like 4 hours.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Better. Am I ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, you're ok just a broken rib. And the baby's ok." I kiss her on the temple.

"I love you, Mrs. Eaton."

"And I love you, Mr. Eaton."

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Y'all are the best! **

**Sorry it's short!**


	6. Baby Shower

**Hellooooo guys!**

**Tris POV: **

We finally get out of the hospital.

"Can we do a baby shower when I'm about 6 months?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, that will be great." We go to bed early because it has been a long day.

**next day**

I get a call from Christina at 7 in the morning.

"Hey Chris, whats wrong?"

"Tris, Will and I are expecting…"

"Oh my gosh Chris!" and we both squeal over the phone which wakes up Tobias.

"Well congrats Chris!"

"Thanks bye!" and she hangs up.

"What was that about?!" Tobias asks me.

"Chris is pregnant!" I squeal.

"Oh my gosh. Now go to bed it's are only day off."

"Ok goodnight. Love you." Then we go to sleep.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Two more weeks until the baby shower! My bump is showing and so is Chris'! Today Tobias and I are going to pass out the invitations to my parents in Abnegation, and my brother in Erudite. "Ready to go?" I ask Tobias.

"Yep. Lets go!"

We get on the train which is pretty difficult for me to run and jump on and off. Once we get off we walk to my parents house. We get to their house, I get nervous for some reason. I knock on the door. They answer.

"Hello Beatrice, and hello Four." They say with smiles.

"We are doing well. How are y'all?" I answer.

"Lets not talk about us, lets talk about y'all!" typical Abnegation.

"So what brings you here?" My father asks me.

"Well, we came here to give you these." I gave them the invitations. They look at them with wide eyes. And I had added a sonogram because they are my family.

"Wow Tris, I'm speechless…" my mom says.

"Well we better get going. Bye love y'all." Then I kiss then and head out to Erudite.

But you wont believe who we ran into on our way out.

"Marcus" I say evil. Tobias puts his arm around me protectively.

"Hello. Who is that? My grand baby?" He says.

"It's not yours and you are not apart of this family." Tobias says. As we walk off he grabs me by my arm and I turn around and slap him. That's when he calls the cops.

We get put us in handcuffs and we ride in the police car to the Erudite Headquarters.

"So what happened here?" They ask us.

We tell them the whole story and they release us. That's when Marcus says,"I will see you at the baby shower."

**Sorry it's so short! I will post the Baby Shower tomorrow!**


End file.
